Eevee
Eevee (Japanese: イーブイ Eievui) is a Normal-type Pokémon. It evolves into one of eight different Pokémon through various methods: * Vaporeon when exposed to a Water Stone. * Jolteon when exposed to a Thunder Stone. * Flareon when exposed to a Fire Stone. * Espeon when leveled up with high friendship during the daytime, including morning (Generation II onward, excludes areas with a Moss Rock or Ice Rock), or when leveled up with a Sun Shard in the Bag (Pokémon XD). * Umbreon when leveled up with high friendship during the nighttime (Generation II onward, excludes areas with a Moss Rock or Ice Rock), or when leveled up with a Moon Shard in the Bag (Pokémon XD). * Leafeon when leveled up near a Moss Rock (Generation IV onward). * Glaceon when leveled up near an Ice Rock (Generation IV onward). * Sylveon when leveled up with a Fairy-type move and 2 Affection hearts in Pokémon-Amie (Generation VI onward, excludes areas with a Moss Rock or Ice Rock). Eevee is the starter Pokémon for the main characters of Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness and Pokémon Conquest. It is also the rival's starter Pokémon in Pokémon Yellow, although Professor Oak originally intended to give it to the player. Biology Eevee is a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. Eevee has brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose. This Pokémon is rarely found in the wild, and is mostly only found in cities and towns. However, Eevee is said to have an irregularly shaped genetic structure that allows it to adapt to many different kinds of environments. Eventually, Eevee may evolve to better suit its surroundings. According to Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, Eevee has a naive personality. In the anime Major appearances Eve♀ Eve is an Eevee owned by Gabe. She was first caught in The Eevee Forest as an Eevee that was abandoned by her trainer. She evolved into an Espeon in Gabe's 1st Johto Gym Battle. Her gender was confirmed female in The Eevee Forest. She was also mentioned to be female in Gabe's 1st Johto Gym Battle and Mud's Got a Crush, because as an Eevee, she acted more feminine than most Eevee do and Mud, Gabe's Mudkip grows a crush on her. Crystal's Vaporeon♂ Crystal caught Vaporeon as an Eevee and raised him until he evolved into Vaporeon. Vee♂ Vee is an male Eevee owned by Hilta. He appeared only in Pik In Love. After that, he was never seen again. Daniel's Sylveon♀ Daniel's Sylveon was caught as an Eevee. She was confirmed female when she fell in love with Crystal's Vaporeon who is male. Eddie♂ Eddie is an Leafeon owned by Julie. He evolved in Leafeon's Pokemon Showcase Debut. He first appeared as an Eevee. Eden's Umbreon♂ Eden's Umbreon is an Umbreon who was caught as an Eevee. Annie's Jolteon♀ Annie's Jolteon is Annie's second Pokemon given to her as an Eevee by her parents. Trevor's Eevee♂ Trevor's Eevee is Trevor's only known Pokemon given to him by his mother. Katrese's Eevee♂ Katrese's Eevee was given to her as a welcome gift from Professor Kuikui. Lillie's Eevee♀ Lillie's Eevee is the fourth Pokemon caught by Lillie. She was confirmed female when she fell in love with Katrese's Eevee. Eevee♂ The Eevee that live in the forest except Eve who is female are male.Category:Eeveelutions Category:Animals Category:Foxes